


告解

by BillboardWoodcutter



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Crossover, Multi, 一句话看完：他爱她但她不爱他所以他收养他让他误会爱上他和他, 三个演员一台戏, 婚内出轨, 家庭伦理, 莞莞类卿x2, 隔壁老杨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillboardWoodcutter/pseuds/BillboardWoodcutter
Summary: 林小姐邻居父亲与养子的两场告解，文化漏筛和欲望基因池恶作剧。缺乏演员，置之度外的神父是大家的老朋友。双琴宇宙大杂烩，脸谱化的视频人物当然是脸谱化的故事。“欧洲的蛇缠在果树上，澳洲的蛇盘在马桶底，中国的蛇碎在炖盅里。”“父亲的印象是恐怖的。可修女们说天父是爱人的。”“她将永远是一个母亲，不会再是谁轻飘飘的玩具。”“回到十几年前我要一拳打歪我的脸，我要拒绝修女在墙角给我照的那张相片...”
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 性欲消失，再也写不出全篇动作拼接的黄片同声传译，却仍然相信童话结局。

杨博尧路过她家门口时，突然想观瞻一下自己的容貌。他在后视镜里看到自己出汗黏在额上的发，眼里的黑斑已经长成麦芒的形状。

久别归来还是犯下错误。

她的门前种着高高的花圃，要是事先知道她正俯身在里面浇水，他就不会顺从自己心血来潮的想法，在这熄火。作为一个十几年的单身女性，她一定是敏锐地透过长着白色细毛的花茎看到他的车，认出那老爷车屁股上狼狈的凹坑。

她直起身，头上裹着玫红头巾，穿着一件圆领桃红短袖，脸到脖子黝黑得像焦糖苹果，埋在茎秆粗壮得怕人的澳洲植物中间，“杨大哥——好久不见。”

他把车窗摇下，热浪涌进车身，远处的空气不真实地抖动着，她站在抖动翻搅的核心，刺激的心痛令他想要呕吐。庆幸的是他越发衰败的视力已经给所有光下的事物罩上黑蒙布。

除去外貌，他对自己的声音也陌生着，干渴中他听到一阵嘶啦声从喉咙撬出，干枯有如脱水醉汉吮吸空酒瓶唯一湿润的瓶口：

“喔...林小姐，好久不见，身体健康。”

离开家去欧洲的两年里，他辗转在破旧的小旅馆，从来没拉开过浴室对面衣柜里的等身镜。他对这些潘多拉魔盒怀着走投无路的虔诚，同时相信每在一张床上睡过就能丢掉一点厄运。久而久之，他发现厄运是自己重要的组成，于是不再逃窜，租定了他推翻教义的那一天居住的旅馆。在那之后他常常一整天坐在二楼的露台上俯视街道，静静地等待任何欲望升腾起来控制自己。通过这种方式他完成饮酒、排泄、进食和睡眠，从中收获到清晰的秩序。

本来没有想离开这么久——他的离开也没有经过很认真的决定。两年前养子从高中回来，那一天卫生间的水龙头坏了，杨博尧醉倒在餐桌时，水滴砸在瓷砖的叮当声逐渐变成苹果落在地上的图像，红润紧实地充满眼前的整片黑暗。杨艾迪走进房子，开始说话，声音如火车呼啸而过，而他就站在函洞里，猛地被吵得要吐，与艾迪说的内容无关。他坐上离开这块孤立大陆的飞机时才把这趟火车鸣笛之下的车厢拼凑起来，艾迪原来说的是：“不念了，音乐学院、建筑学院、医学院统统不考了，反正你也交不上学费，我也不想背贷款。”他稀里糊涂地在退学申请上签了字。

艾迪是个好孩子。凌晨五点杨博尧拎着行李箱站在他床前还是这样想，他的脸像一个奇迹。杨博尧敲敲门框：“我出差了。”艾迪没有醒，翻了个身，右侧颧骨有个浅浅的凹坑，杨博尧差点不想离开。他拖着行李箱想退出房间，滑轮在地板上转向发出刺耳的响声，艾迪睁开眼，“爸？”杨博尧只好复述道：“我出差了。”艾迪并没有真的醒，模模糊糊地应了声。

离家的第一个月，艾迪来过电话。失去瘦削的脸孔和耳骨后软趴趴的头发，成年男性的声音使他厌恶。他接通时沉默了十秒，草草寒暄几句，挂断后撅断了自己的电话卡。他在接下来的几天总是回想起那十秒的沉默——人是可以回想一段声音的沉默的，其中包含着一种沉默以后的期望。他在欧洲阴雨绵绵潮湿的被褥上，感到愧疚像霉菌一样戳刺他的脊梁。霉菌看着很刺挠，但你用手一捻，它就化作齑粉。像艾迪胡乱的犬牙，只是湿漉漉狗眼的附属表征。想到他的眼睛和嘴，他就不由想到他整张脸的轮廓，麻木的渴望从他僵冷的手指爬到肘弯。于是他每月向艾迪的账户打钱，他告诉自己，如果我的钱打光了，就回到那个我有一栋房子的地方。


	2. 邻居的告解

欧洲的蛇缠在果树上，澳洲的蛇盘在马桶底，中国的蛇碎在炖盅里。驶进小镇，教堂牌照高悬：上帝好，魔鬼恶，外面热，屋里坐。半吊子的教堂。澳大利亚的国旗半吊子，另一面旗嵌在一角。里面的神甫是新来的，杨博尧知道他也是个半吊子。

世界上最好的安慰就是一个发着汗腥的神甫。小教堂里的神甫是一个裴姓韩国人，年轻时他们一起做工，过着嬉皮士的生活。杨博尧于新加坡透支的事业心在裴身边全部用青春置换回来，他们盗录租来的唱片，开车，轰趴，在起哄声里抓着彼此的寸头接吻，撞得流鼻血。裴当时说：“别让我听巴赫。”他对事情的评价不解释理由，引入下一个话题：“搞来桶汽油，开车吗？”

他以极其粗放的方式教会少年离乡的杨博尧开车。凌晨的道路，杨博尧郑重地问他：“这样对吗？”他煞有介事地观察一番，点头说，“没事。”结果杨博尧一脚油门开到树上。他倒立在车座，等车滑下去，“砰”地发出散架的声音，坐垫里的弹簧摇了摇，一会又恢复平静。他苹果肌鼓起，重申道：“没事嘛。”

杨博尧心里一直有裴在嗑药的猜想，他嗑镇定剂，平静才像铁幕一样无边无际地蔓延着。所以他又合理地成为了神甫，乐于听起巴赫，并表里如一地履行职责，无半点背德。他的英文没有口音，你从中挑拣不出韩国、纽约或澳洲，那些他生活过的地方，他来到别的城市，穿起黑色的长袍，像突然诞生在教堂里。

早年他们在白色澳洲出去玩，戴框架眼镜，别人都以为他们是兄弟，杨博尧对韩国的了解却只限于西方视角的刻板印象。他们用英语交流。裴告诉他：“我名字的第一个音节在韩语里和哥同音。”杨打趣，“你还姓宝贝，宝贝先生(Mr.Bae)，车管局这么传呼你吗？我是不是叫你名字第二个音节比较好？”裴说：“哦，那个音听起来像一个失败的口哨。”杨年轻时从没提过他的文化，他磕磕绊绊的国语，和他母亲求卦象算来的名字，对他来说陌生而复杂。

“父亲，宝贝父亲(father Bae)？”杨博尧坐在木雕的忏悔室里，在自己信口胡说后加上一句结语。裴神色平静，脖子上没有一丝汗水。

他的记忆久违地苏醒过来，意识到他们之间一直如此。他曾经也这样苏醒过，然后离开了那种生活，找到一份办公室的工作，买下了那栋房子，“紧接着，我陷入了另一份罪。”

布里斯班又一个炎热夏季之中的一天，10号。因为她离开后，他把电视拨到新闻台查看日期，一连撤下所有新年后就置之不理的挂历，玫红色的10号。那一天，白色的窗帘在风中若有若无地摆动，窗外的肥草叶嫩嫩地倒伏，新买的茶水瓶上釉下红漆透亮，他穿着一件米白和蓝色交织的条纹格短袖，早晨刮胡子时老式刀片在下巴上落下伤口，汗流过蛰得生疼。他百无聊赖地躺在沙发上，时不时恹恹翻身散掉身下的热气。电视里大声播放着冲浪节目，白男白女身体裸露，戴着太阳镜在沙滩上，调动气氛的背景音乐重复而聒噪。强光从窗外透进来，像米汤一样颗粒似地淡到沙发边缘，他马上就要在这无聊中睡着，报销掉这个周末。这时他听到门铃响，如果是那些蠢蛋白小孩卖柠檬水或是什么报纸，我就二话不说把门甩上，他这样默念。打开门，他看到一个挺着肚子的高挑亚裔女人。这就是她，不美的，他后来常常这样想。人说爱一个女人，她让你觉得像玫瑰，像童年门边的那条溪水。但她像一块夜市里的叉烧，“被切开，染得红彤彤地，斜着放在不锈钢托盘里...”

她塞给他一袋手作曲奇，“您好，我们前几天刚搬到对面，抱歉这么晚来拜访您，请您收下一点心意。”

而立之年的杨博尧第一次有人拜访，某种程度上来说还是两个人。他脑子停宕了一下，盯着女人瘦削的脸，而后意识到自己的粗鲁，别过头，孕妇洗衣粉气息的长裙下渗着奶腥的味道钻进鼻孔。他接过饼干，看着她长裙下黑瘦的脚踝。她穿着一双像蜘蛛的水晶凉鞋，还是一个小姑娘。女人再次开口，声音有种糖精般不自然的甜蜜：“我姓林，今天拜访，想借一点胡椒，饭做到一半才发现，实在是不好意思。”她的英文不熟练，主谓宾生硬地串在一起，带着浓浓的亚洲味，很是局促。

“我姓杨，你是中国人吗？”他抬起头，露出操练许久的办公室微笑。

“是，台湾人。”她长舒一口气，开始用国语，语速剧增。两颗龅牙随微笑露出，好像很容易过敏似的，脸带着酱色红了起来，“杨先生，如果你也是中国人，家里有辣椒的话可以也借我点吗？”

“哦，好，我国语只一点点。你等一下，在里面等吧，外面热。”他笨拙地使用着国语残留的记忆，语调幼稚，还是孩童时的嗓音，一下像她的英文一样局促了。快步到厨房，很难看地把胡椒粉和干辣椒分装在两个巴掌大的食品袋里。走到门厅，她只站在门槛内一步，与冷墙保持着一点距离，轻轻扶着肚子。杨博尧脑子里浮现出一颗脐橙，肚脐眼鼓起，撑开丝网状的纹路。他想刚才起码应该请她坐下。将袋子递到她手里，他们的房子间隔着一条柏油马路，“你要不要打伞？很热。”

炎热的天气他走到屋外都想呕吐。他想到幼年时下船，第一次踏上新加坡的土地，母亲为他做的最后一顿饭就在眩晕中从胃里泼向滩涂。他盯着那滩泡在胃酸里的饭糜，腥臊味扑面而来。

她推辞道：“不用这么麻烦...”

“不要热到小孩。”他取下玄关挂着的伞撑开，侧着伸到门外，等她去接，“再见哦林小姐，邻居，以后有机会拿。”

结过婚的人，你不该叫她小姐。这是杨博尧的忏悔内容，他告解，“错误的开始。父亲，我不责怪我的行为，我责怪我的记忆，如果我善于遗忘，我将永远从罪中赦免。”

还伞发生在一场晚宴。

林小姐为他开的门，他见玄关没有鞋，差点要问，都要吃饭了，你丈夫还没回吗？结果越过她的肩就看到一张报纸抻平在餐厅主位，桌下是翘起的二郎腿，穿着皮鞋。杨博尧低头，玄关木地板一尘不染，他用国语小声说：“要不要换鞋？”

林小姐摇摇头，用英文说：“杨先生，说英文。”

餐厅顶上吊着一盏水晶灯。他和布莱特·邦握了手，对方的手很小，但劲大，握得青筋暴起。布莱特也是台湾人，在看金融日报，原来在国内做银行。他穿着正装，表情严肃，眼圈、嘴角都泛着乌青，情绪不佳。他的手总是难耐地在餐桌上敲，杨博尧知道这是烟瘾犯了。杨博尧长他五岁，衬衫褶皱，面象寒酸。他最开始还谈些领带、桥牌、高尔夫之类男人的话题，后来觉得杨博尧实在没有格调，就把精力重新投到报纸上。 这时林小姐一个人在厨房里倒腾锅碗瓢盆的声音突兀起来，杨博尧顺着厨房微弱的光看过去，调料架上摆着两个食品袋，是他之前送的胡椒粉和干辣椒。将夜的天幕下草坪变成蓝色，他没有灯光的房子小小地嵌在厨房窗玻璃中，像一幅油画中的远景，那些不值当花太多笔墨画的房子。簌簌声把他的目光拉回，林小姐的肚子太大了，围裙下面的带子系不上，只上面挂在脖子，和台面摩擦着。

“他反正是要打她的。我居然没有去帮她端东西。”杨博尧忏悔。他好几次想要站起来，但男主人习以为常的神态又让他坐下。林小姐一个人忙前忙后把菜摆上桌，拿酒来。那顿饭有麻婆豆腐和宫保鸡丁。杨博尧做的最大的努力就是拒绝了布莱特的碰杯：“我酒精过敏。”布莱特嘴角抽了下，夯实对他的判断。

林小姐坐月子受了凉，在头上围起毛巾。杨博尧成为了零零的教父，因为布莱特一定要孩子接受天主教的施洗，尽管他认为杨博尧远非合适的人选。

“那天半夜她打我的座机，在电话里啜泣，请求我到她家去。大门敞着，没有开灯，月光触及的地方散落着很多孩子玩的彩色海洋球。我怕崴脚，摸到开关想要开灯，她哭泣的声音又请求我不要开...我把门关上才适应黑暗，循着粗重的呼吸走到她身边，她的头上还裹着毛巾，头发都散了，头埋在肚子上抽搐，手还平稳地推着身边的摇篮。零零在里面静静睡着，他那时候长得不像他，也不像她，只是一个欲望的无底洞，一个怪兽。她祈求我，’您能帮我摇一会吗，我一松手他就哭，但我想去哭一会。’她哭泣中的英语很难懂...我当然摇了。我以为她会到卫生间哭，她撑着地试图站起，股骨一下跌倒在地板，她抽气，停止了一下哭泣。最后只是把身子背过我，靠着沙发垫，无声地流起泪来。”

布莱特出轨了一个男人，高挑纤细，声乐专业。他穿着一件蓝色的风衣，戴着围脖，头发半长，举止做作。别人在他几步范围内打喷嚏，他都要扭着屁股掩面而逃，翻着白眼尖叫“无知粗俗”。布莱特给他买玫瑰，请他喝咖啡，在下午茶餐厅，那个男人尖锐的下巴妩媚地搭在布莱特厚实的肩膀。

杨博尧当时并不知道这些，他一手摇着摇篮，一手抓住她手腕被袖子遮住的地方，用国语念道：“地上凉。躺倒。一下不摇没关系。”他拿来一床被子，为了不再碰她，在空中摇开盖在她身上。“睡一会，零零我看。”

他扯着红花金底的窗帘睡着了，直到日光照在他脸上，他睁开眼，看到一旁的林小姐抱着零零喂奶，浑圆的乳房下缘上汗毛染着金光。零零咔地咳出奶嗝，把奶头吐出。桃红的奶头被吸得肿胀而挺立，顶端沾着粘嗒嗒的婴儿口水和白色乳汁。乳腺不太通畅似的，林小姐揉捏着自己的乳房。撩起的衣服下摆露出家居裤的后腰松紧带，柔软的布料凸显出丰满的臀部，陷在沙发坐垫里。杨博尧感觉一阵热流涌向下腹，他连忙闭上眼，想象却已赶上，他感到自己的性器已经勃起，再一次睁眼，隆起的裤裆正错位顶着林小姐的乳房。林小姐摇晃婴儿的动作，好像在他身上摇动。林小姐看过来好几次，他都用窗帘起伏的花纹遮蔽着下体，装得一动不动。最后他还是把手伸进自己的裤子，用虎口磨擦起龟头。

他强迫自己想着林小姐因生产尚未恢复的下体，想她该死的混蛋丈夫对她的伤害，她该有多恐惧厌恶男人。他想她敢让他半夜来到她家，是因为她的丈夫破门而出使她绝望，还是他平时颓丧的做派让她觉得安全，或者是同他成为零零教父的原因一样，唯一邻居的身份。无论如何他都不会猜测：她想要他。尽管强迫自己幻想血淋淋的伤疤，他的思想难免又下流到想象备孕时林小姐在床头准备记录性爱的本子，她一定阴毛浓密，后入式内射抽出后，精液在穴口周围还能沾一点。零零是内射几次才怀上的呢？

终于，林小姐起身去拿吸奶器，他佯装出许多动静，仿佛从冬眠中苏醒一样，拿出点害羞，用国语讲：“打扰太久了，林小姐，我先回去了。”林小姐急忙从屋子里走出来要送，杨博尧匆忙敷衍，回到家，扣上门。他靠在门板，几乎是林小姐第一次来她家时等待他拿调料的地方，快速地撸动性器，最终射到下巴上。他很久没有自慰过，热烈的欲望再一次在他身体里点燃，他感到很糟糕，顺着门板滑坐到地上，性器疲软在胯间，冰冷的门槛使他感到寒冷。他想，我需要温暖一些。用纸巾擦干地上的精液，他开车去超市买了一箱威士忌。回来时他透过百叶窗看到林小姐紧身T恤下乳头濡湿的痕迹，她倚在料理台的夹角，手在胯间摩梭，也许只是在找碗筷。杨博尧又勃起了，他在自己的厨房里打了一发，结束后喝了半瓶威士忌。

“我想亲吻她的额头，但我没有。”杨博尧忏悔。我幻想着在这两栋房子的任何角落和她做爱，让她只因为和我的高潮而哭泣，把孩子的摇篮放在我们床上，在操穴的摇晃让他睡。趁他还小，什么都不懂，什么也不会记得，把他摆在那，转着眼睛看自己的母亲被自己的教父操干得高潮迭起，因为羞耻夹紧小穴，反而高潮得更厉害，挤着她的乳房喷射奶水。那我和布莱特有什么区别？我们没有区别，我们都想毁掉她，而不是拯救她，或者最起码的尊重她，“...可是父亲，怯懦不是我唯一的罪，我还是个卑劣的人。”

林小姐的婚姻这样名存实亡地延续了三年，直到有一天布莱特突然消失，没留下任何音信，零零已经三岁，远远见到杨博尧就会亲昵地奔上去，大喊杨叔叔。杨博尧给零零买零食、发红包都很大方，他想着有一天成为零零的继父，可以抛光自己的欲望。

“她总是低着头，有事可做，嘴唇微张，不精明，相貌平平。她右侧颧骨有个凹坑，皮肤不好，晒得黑黑的，骨骼犟在一起。她普通，我也普通，我想呵护她，我有资格呵护她。可她对我改口’杨大哥’，把她儿子夹在双腿间，边给他剥橘子边尊敬地这样叫。我感觉我很自私，她将永远是一个母亲，不会再是谁轻飘飘的玩具。”杨博尧闭上眼，“这些是我的罪。”

“你最大的罪不在这里。”裴没有赦免他，杨博尧稍有怒意，他继续说，“你知道它是什么，你不敢告解它，甚至不敢涉及。”

杨博尧呈现出一种彻底放弃的疲软，他长叹一口气，“裴，我根本不信主，我就是需要一个和我无关的人。”他塞了些钱在募捐箱里，驾车返家。

“但主听到了你的忏悔。”

和林小姐打完招呼后，杨博尧停上车道，打开自己家的房门，穿着和两年前一样的一身衣服。流水声哗哗，艾迪正侧着腰从厨房水龙头咬水喝，他穿着一套正装，白衬衫扎进西裤腰。喝完水后艾迪回头，被突然出现在门口的父亲吓了一跳。艾迪受到的惊吓似乎仅限于“家里有人”，而非“家里有父亲”，他逆着光冲父亲走来，蹲在门垫整理鞋舌，使父亲始终看不清他的脸，“爸，衣柜里有干净被子，我去乐器行上班了。”

杨博尧房间的床垫被剥得精光，床头并未落灰，带着潦草的水痕。他打开衣柜，把床单上摆掖在床头的缝隙，单拿一个被罩盖在身上，倒头睡着。单子有一股廉价的薰衣草精油味。

紫色泼在他脸上，眼前都是紫色的，紫色——

十几年前开车去山上的孤儿院，去的时候一路上坡，油箱费力地发着吃吃的声响。道路两边成排栽着高大的蓝花楹，树枝在头顶相连，构成一条漫长的紫色穹顶。这种娇贵而短暂的花朵不断往下飘落，林小姐坐在他的副驾，安全带箍着她年轻的身体。她拿着一盒TimTam，埋怨自己：“我该给他带盒牛奶的，万一他觉得噎呢...他有没有坚果过敏？”

在道路尽头看到艾迪，个子很矮，手像投降一样被攥在保育员手里。他使劲盯着艾迪的脸，喉结滚动，几乎要哭出来——和当时邮寄到他家的照片一模一样。林小姐也是这幅画面中的客体，全然不觉，蹲在孩子身边殷勤地拥抱他。小东西面色麻木，直挺挺地站在她幸福的臂弯里，身上套着勉强改过针脚的老头衫和肥西裤，为防止生虱子，头剃得精光，像一个刑满释放的苦役犯。

杨博尧把艾迪的东西搬到车上，那是一个小号的收纳盒，半边是空的，里面是洗得发白的衣服，还有一个方形的沙发靠垫。回家路上，他在后视镜里看到艾迪向下的嘴角，心情飞扬，俯冲下山坡，开得飞快。蓝花楹繁密得像一张天网却没有香气。把林小姐送回家，车里只剩下他们两人，艾迪瘦削的肩膀肉眼可见地耸起。杨博尧为他拉开车门：“艾迪，到家了。你喜欢这个名字吗？你可以给自己起一个喜欢的。”

艾迪先点点头，又摇摇头。

杨博尧抓着收纳盒里的靠垫放在沙发上，艾迪在远处看见，突然发出一声有音调的“啊——”。杨博尧不解地看向他，他含羞地解释：“就是这么玩的。”

那是艾迪对杨博尧说的第一句话。


	3. 养子的告解

主爱众生，爱每个人。主全知全能。永远感念主的恩慈，永远忏悔，永远给予爱。

孤儿院由天主教徒资助，他是亚裔，艾迪，别人这样叫他。没有克里斯、约翰这样的名字，上挑的眼尾，满脸皱纹的白人老太不热衷揉搓他的脸蛋。那些老人会将深井一样的眼睛对着他，令他有种栽下的恐惧。她们的口气粘腻冰凉，像井壁的青苔。

他最初没有偏见地接纳着这个世界，坐在白漆剥落的窗台上，曾看着天空试验：上帝，如果你存在，请告诉我。上帝没有回声。他又默念：蝙蝠侠，如果你存在，请告诉我。一切都很平静，最后远处传来一阵板鞋疯狂拍打地板的声音，他的兄弟SOS来敲他的背：“埃尔加医生！”

为了不被禁足，他跟在SOS后面跑，不忘喘气问道：“你是天使还是罗宾？”

SOS并不领情：“你他妈有病，我是我自己。”

SOS不像艾迪在襁褓时被人随意扔在街上，他曾和父亲生活在一起，父亲把他当作摇钱树，虐待他，最后被剥夺监护权，“还是像孤儿一样被踢到这里”。艾迪在门厅第一次见到SOS，他脸上贴着邦迪，身上满是淤青和刀口。他的嗓音就像拿烟头烫过般沙哑，会不少街头卖艺的花样。他们把一堆不成套的纸牌垒成金字塔，洗漱前，艾迪问他，“明天还一起玩吗？”SOS愣了一下，最后说，“我恨我的生活，但是明天见。”

艾迪对父亲和外来世界的全部印象来自SOS。肮脏的街道，荒凉的墙根，踢你睡的长凳的流浪汉，白人用两只食指挑起眼尾，喊你杰克陈。父亲的印象是恐怖的。可修女们说天父是爱人的。艾迪说：“谈一谈爱，伙计。”

“呃...电影院的大招牌，用来卖票，男人和女人的跳舞和亲吻。别人把手伸进你裤子之前会说这个，就是做爱。你打了一个看起来唯唯诺诺的小孩，他的母亲爱他，就会拎着皮包、戴着白蕾丝手套，一边哭一边骂你，然后你就会被父亲打出屎来。”

得知艾迪即将被领养的消息，SOS语重心长地对他说，“兄弟，你得小心点，单身男人领养你，酗酒、抽烟、拉着脸，都是恋童癖。你跑不掉，就拉在裤裆里。当然这招不是什么时候都有用，你还是要跑。”他戏谑地在胸前划了个十字：“别害怕，天父与你同在，他不会变成人间的男人，跳出来猥亵你什么的。”

蓝花楹盛开的季节，他在山顶的窗户俯视那些树冠，跪下祈祷：让我留在这让我留在这让我留在这让我留在这让我留在这让我留在这，主啊阿门。他觉得自己不够虔诚，又重新祷告：让我留在这，主啊阿门主啊阿门主啊阿门主啊阿门主啊阿门主啊阿门。

临行前SOS拉住颤抖的艾迪：“嘿听着，我姓陈，我给自己起名卡其卡哇哇(Kachikawawa)，我到院长室偷看了那个人的资料，他姓杨，你就叫杨艾迪好不好？别改名，让这名字印成铅字，出现在你的任何档案里，我们以后会再见的——嘿，嘿，别哭啊，先演练一下，还记得吗？”SOS击打他们做堡垒的沙发靠垫，艾迪抹掉鼻涕，“啊——”地唱起他们弥撒唱诗谱子上的第一个音。

一个小孩被领养时，其他小孩被关在房子里。他在荒芜的小径上回头时，SOS双手扒在窗户上，嘴大张，在窗户上留下一块浑圆的哈气：跑（RUN）！

SOS说的对。走进屋子，看到杨先生阴翳的面孔和墙角的威士忌，他由衷感到恐惧。他穿上新买的睡衣，把带来的旧衣服塞在枕头下，打量着窗外的佛螺菩提和杨先生戴着核桃手链粗粝的手掌。如果他摸我，我就踩着窗户下的水管，跳到树上逃出去。如果他拿酒瓶子砸我、骂我、拿烟烫我——但晚上他刷完牙去客厅道晚安，电视闪着雪花屏，杨先生瘫倒在沙发里，累得不能站立。

艾迪的担心从来没变成过事实。他从不想从艾迪身上榨取什么，只是有时候把他叫到餐桌，面对面坐着，微笑地注视着他的脸，连声夸他“好孩子”。有几次杨先生的手已经伸出，想摸摸他的头，又了缩回去，揽在胸口。艾迪想告诉他，我其实已经允许你摸我的头。因为你是个好人，虽然你很奇怪，但你是个好人。

过了一阵子，杨先生开始送艾迪学小提琴。课程价格不菲，艾迪在教室里擦琴时，透过玻璃看到杨先生佝偻着，从腰包里掏钞票，一张张捻开。杨先生还给他介绍朋友，头巾阿姨家的儿子零零，因为零零也学小提琴。他们拎着比身子矮不了多少的琴盒双进双出，零零总是羡慕他：“杨叔叔很好的，以前就对我很好。我妈逼我练琴，一天练四十个小时，练不完不准吃饭，练不好还要用木板打我。她上课坐在后面记笔记，拿着本子在我耳边念。”杨先生不管束艾迪，餐桌上永远有饭可以放进微波炉里叮，艾迪被这样一对比，捏紧书包背带微笑地承认道：“我爸爸真的挺好。”

父亲在家穿着邋遢，每逢他的重要活动，小提琴比赛、家校会，却都穿得一丝不苟，还要戴上腕表。他说：“爸爸，我在台上看，你和林阿姨一样体面。”林阿姨每次出席活动都穿的非常正式，头上的毛巾换成绒毡帽，这是一个委婉的褒奖。父亲笑了，和他和零零在台上演出完，他和林阿姨一起鼓掌时的笑容一样。他一度认为是他点明了父亲擅长在外人前装样子的小心思，这件事成为他们共同的秘密，所以父亲才笑。这使他感到前所未有的获得感。

他的成绩不错，初中时父亲仍节衣缩食，固执地给他报了数学补习班，“零零也在上。”他这样解释。补习班上午的时间无法顾及，艾迪每次都在林阿姨家吃饭。零零是个没有感情的练琴机器，他们之间的玩闹又幼稚，艾迪认定成年人林阿姨身上发生的事对父亲会有更多意义：

“林阿姨好不容易买到鲜花饼，里面没有冬瓜，塞满了苹果甜度的糖渍玫瑰，酥皮有奶香味，用桌上的新纸包着吃也不怕会掉皮。

“林阿姨买了一整条中国火腿，片下来用竹笋煲汤，奶白色的，鲜得大家都出汗了。

“林阿姨买了一套茶具，碧螺春和雨花茶，不是很贵但非常苦，茶碗小得可以一口灌下去，她把那只蛤蟆烫得冒白烟，她说茶水能解酒解旱，度过闷热的夏季。

“林阿姨给我看了她年轻时的照片，说我们脸型很像，而且都龅牙，建议我整牙，零零已经整上了。她说你的脸是标准的台湾男人脸，正直可靠，又说零零牙齿齐了些有点像你，是很有福分的事情。”

父亲听他说话时神情专注，带有深深的沉浸。他不是装的，这让误会更残忍。

告解室里，艾迪仰起头，哀叹一声：“我怎么那么晚才看出，他根本不爱我？”

“我偷偷溜进父亲的房间，想看看他房间的陈设，给他买父亲节礼物。我知道我们家的备用钥匙藏在玄关柜子的夹层里，晚上我在房间窗帘总看到父亲弯下身子的影子。我拧开房间门，墙上挂着一把伞，书桌抽屉没有关，拉开两厘米的宽度。我怀着罪恶的欲念拉开抽屉，抽屉后咚的一声，抽屉里塞满了撕烂的纸张。我半个手臂艰难地从抽屉底伸进去，我发育比一般男孩晚，我的手臂那时很细。摸出一个笔记本，封面用碳素笔画着一个女人的小象，为避免晕掉用宽胶带封住。我本来没有要翻看，但我...我就是想看。然后我知道了一切。

“我不敢瘫倒在地上，我怕更多的细节的改变使得暴露更容易。我不知道我和父亲哪一个是更有罪的，是怀着恶念行善的他，还是怀着善念作恶的我。我怕他随时会回来，用尽一切的细心把场景恢复得同原来别无二致。然后我在卫生间搓洗我沾满灰尘的胳膊，想一拳砸在自己的脸上，但已经没有用了。回到十几年前我要一拳打歪我的脸，我要拒绝修女在墙角给我照的那张相片......

“零零的眼里也有一道流星一样的痣，我和他二重奏，他已经长了胡子，圆领T恤领口有污渍，头发凌乱。他站在我身边，我可以随手搭上他的肩膀。他用弓点着谱子，毫无情绪地指示我刚才拉错的地方，那一刻我察觉到自己想吻他。我被自己吓坏了，我愤怒地看着平静的他，我要报复他，于是我什么都和他讲了。他并没有崩溃，而是紧紧拥抱住我，我从没在他面前哭过，本来是表演，但我后来真的哭起来。我像咳嗽一样不停向外吐气，脸火辣辣的，没有眼泪掉下，他反复说‘但我爱你，但我爱你，兄弟’，我脑子嗡地一声，知道我们没有在谈一件事。”

“然后我辍学了，他离家出走，我报复他，他报复我。”

神甫说：“你承担了别人的罪。你的罪可以得到赦免。”

但凡他有钱，都会选择乐器行旁边的心理诊所，听一听颐指气使、看着钟表的咨询师，玩一玩沙盘和彩色小球。而不是在这，当然接触父亲的旧友也是一种报复，他盯着神甫在黑暗中的袍子：“他日记里写你的页码都撕掉了。”

“报复是软弱的。”裴站起来准备下班，“理解和爱有时不会同时出现。”


	4. 父子告解室

杨博尧醒了，到厨房给自己倒了杯威士忌。

厨房的窗户一直是坏的。杨先生盯着窗缝，风从那里窜进来。窗外佛螺菩提裹蜡的叶子隐隐泛着光亮。他用小指抵着威士忌方杯的底部，无声地把它放在料理台上，回头看向客厅墙壁，上面唯一的布谷鸟时钟指示着凌晨三点。艾迪卸下那些奖状，原来他特地把它摆成和林小姐家一样的展示墙。

他在玄关柜子的夹层中拎出一串备用钥匙，走向房子的另一侧，果不其然看到关着的房门。杨博尧嘴两侧像鲶鱼一样垂下来。他用手压上房门把手，没有压动，门缝泄出的灯光瞬间熄灭。他轻轻呼了口气，等待房门里响起一阵骚动，才把钥匙插进门锁旋动。骚动又停下，他也停下，直到再有几声悉索，最终打开了房门。

杨博尧语气平静：“我有没有讲过要开房门？空气好。”

艾迪没有回复。他坐在转椅上，一览无余地仰视着浮肿的父亲，他的眼睛死鱼一样瞪着，却什么也看不见。多年糟糕的生活习惯造成的夜盲，在他眼里，自己的样子会渐渐从灰色变成蓝色，紧接着金色的头发、玫红的露腰上衣会如初生婴儿的四肢一样伸展到视野里，如果他能坚持吃那些味道腥臭的鱼肝油，也许能看清他裙摆下大腿根部拙劣的手掐的淤青。看到这些，杨先生会自讨没趣，他自然也就不用回复这些说教。

杨博尧扇了他一个耳光。

“你是家里的耻辱。”这是杨博尧记忆深处最严苛的侮辱，艾迪却不以为意，技术上讲他不能和东亚文化共鸣。

艾迪打开面前的笔记本，稀白的屏幕荧光照亮了他们之间的空气。镜头也捕捉到杨先生的脸，仰视他的高眉弓长鼻孔。艾迪面冲屏幕，低头笑，露着两颗龅牙，手指无辜地缠绕着枯草一样的金发。他们两个的脸在黑暗中闪动着剧烈的雪花块。房间人数突然增加，响起收到打赏的声音，屏幕上有人留言：笑死，爹地管教埃德温娜(lmao,daddy discipline Edwina)。

艾迪烦透了他们总是说一些无关紧要的话题，他扣上笔记本，房间重回黑暗，决心把父亲虚假的帷幔从上到下撕烂。他扯起桌旁的长毛巾裹在头上，没有剃毛的腿交叠成淑雅的女士坐姿，脚趾头造作地往上抻着。把头发别到耳后，露出整条下颌线，低下头侧脸，显出一副专注的主妇神态。他的右侧颧骨有一处凹坑最像她，而模仿一个人，最要紧处是模仿她的伤疤。在父亲再一次能勉强看清之时，他站起来，抱住他，倒在他身上，几乎要把他碾进地里。父亲的呼吸声中带着颤抖，艾迪用指腹轻轻搔刮他后颈处的发根。他捏起嗓子，在他耳边呢喃：“杨大哥。”

父亲勃起的性器顶着他的大腿。“没事的杨大哥，我不像吗？”

“这不是你唯一喜欢我的理由吗，爸爸？”他的脸在父亲脸上摩擦，等待他来吻他。

杨博尧试图推开他，但他完全倒在他身上，好像获得了多大的胜利，他的笑容扩大在沉默里。杨博尧耐心地等待着，直到艾迪在他后颈上点动的指尖有些发凉，他扯掉他头上的毛巾，拎着他的耳朵从下到上向他脸上吐酒气，声音如一盘坏掉的年糕，边角黏腻难缠，内芯邦硬，沁着一股生冷的酸味：“你说完了吗？你在报复我，还是零零？”

“他下车后从不回头，你每次都从后视镜里看他直到他消失。你小心翼翼地把胳膊肘搭上他的肩膀，又在他恼火之前滑下来。你总是谴责自己，他把你当朋友，你想要更多。你扮成个女孩，不仅希望我爱你，也希望他爱你。

“他长得像我吗？挖苦我，好像你有勇气质问他似的。他其实和他父亲一模一样，你没见过他父亲。”

“我们都不爱你，但我远比他了解你。”他了解的不仅是艾迪。从出生开始，他审视着那个孩子，在他家的客厅，在观众席，在没领养艾迪时，他们三个人从中国城超市回来，林小姐手里的塑料袋窸窸窣窣，肉墩一样的零零趴在他背上，在他耳边打着无忧无虑的呼噜。他恨这个小孩，何况他长得还不像林小姐，他装着爱他，因为他装着：“我在台湾有个弟弟，离家时我好小，我好爱小孩。”

杨博尧捧着艾迪的脸啃咬他的嘴唇，特意抿嘴，因为零零有更薄的嘴唇，像他寡情薄义的父亲。框架眼镜磕在艾迪鼻梁上，情窦初开傻乎乎的男孩第一次接吻都会这么办。等到艾迪回应，他短暂地结束这个吻，又吻上去，这一次就粗暴阴险得像一个饥渴的惩罚，失败的烙印，他在艾迪口腔里喃喃道，使声音在养子的头骨里共鸣：“艾迪？他对你有什么特别的称谓吗？他声音什么样来着？抱歉啊，没关系，他两年前就去医学院了，你也记不太清。”

艾迪吐掉父亲的舌头，从桌子下掏出一瓶威士忌，骑在杨先生腿上，托住他的后颈，把酒瓶插到他嘴里。

“试着别呛死。”

酒顺着口腔溢出，流到脖子，艾迪按着杨先生滚动的喉结，贴上去啃咬。灌了半瓶他抽出来，杨博尧抢走瓶子，喝干另外半瓶，扣住艾迪的手腕，把他压倒在床，嘴对嘴地灌给他，直到他全喝下去，窒息着蹬腿才松口。“给你的脏嘴消消毒。”

他按着艾迪的肩，让他跪在地板，压着他的脑袋给他深喉。艾迪被顶得鼻头发酸，杨博尧用手揩去他眼角的泪水，抹在他的额头，泪水的蒸发带给他清凉。杨博尧声调平平评价他：“乖孩子。”艾迪想到那些树枝撒到他身上的圣水。在上帝和蝙蝠侠的质问后，他最终由于恐惧选择皈依。一次午饭，蘑菇梗在他喉咙，抠挖未果，想呼救却不能发声，胸口逐渐开始胀痛，保育员发现时，他已经不能呼吸。人们架起他，拽着他的四肢，疯狂地击打他的背部，嘴里念诵祷文。他视力模糊，感到头沙拉拉地划在粗糙的砖墙，即将被抛入死亡的幽谷。仰头看到金色的十字架上钉着陶瓷耶稣，有人把他的头按下去，往他嘴里灌肥皂水。他逐渐抓住远离的意识，胡乱默念道：主，救救我，我不想死，我信你，爱你。阿门阿门阿门。修女黑色的裙摆摩擦在他光裸的小腿，他感到胃里一阵翻涌，最终吐出一滩黑绿的粘液。他瘫倒在地上，满嘴腥苦，老人们俯视他，对着他划十字，默念：“愿主赦免，愿主赦免。”汗液蒸发带走他身上的热量，自那一刻他兑现诺言，成为了主的儿子，他按时忏悔，尽管内容大部分是把午餐蘑菇藏到柜子后。他想，上帝让我活，也能让我死。就算不能，信上帝还可能有爱，不信上帝，就什么都没有——杨博尧拎着他的头发，性器顶在他的上颚，射在他嘴里，他吮吸着面前的龟头，心不在焉地发出“啵”的一声。把精液咽下，他舔了舔嘴唇，撸动尚未疲软的根部。杨博尧的手指插进他的头发，摩挲他的头皮，重复念道：“乖孩子。”

杨博尧嘴唇干裂起皮，他哈着气贴上艾迪的后穴时，硬壳般的嘴皮划着他娇嫩的穴口，艾迪肉感的大腿根部果冻似的颤动，“抱歉。”他安慰着撸动艾迪淌水的性器，把舌头探进去，内壁有一股润滑剂的味道。艾迪在网上卖，相当长的时间就是把脚翘到桌面，对着笔记本摄像头自慰，现在已经是后半夜，他早把自己揉开了。艾迪穴口桃子一样的绒毛搔刮他的鼻孔，他对桃子毛过敏。在林小姐家，她在光下洗桃子，手镯和水流搓弄中击打发出叮叮当当的悦耳声。林小姐捏一撮盐把桃子表面的绒毛搓掉，切成小块，桃核附近的硬芯挖去，用一个切割精美的大玻璃碗装好，插三根牙签摆在茶几。然后也不管杨博尧劝阻，走进厨房烧菜，打开抽油烟机，声音很大。杨博尧坐在沙发上盯着她的背影，吃桃子如嚼橡皮，擒着一根牙签。零零和艾迪跑来跑去，塞许多桃子在嘴里，直到嘴被撑成方形，口水滴下来。他们有时还往沙发上跳，细嫩的皮肤擦过杨博尧的后背，艾迪总是傻乎乎地笑着，声音蒙着鼻音。林小姐一扭头看到这副闹剧，他俩就惨了，“零——零——！”一声尖利的怒吼，艾迪也怕得乖乖坐在沙发，出汗的小手压在杨博尧的手背，害怕地打量父亲的表情。杨博尧怎么会骂他，根本懒得理他。想到这，杨博尧把中指和无名指并拢插进他的后穴碾了一圈，艾迪从鼻子中发出甜腻的闷哼，塌下腰，屁股翘起，顶着他的手指摇动起来。妈的，我怎么养出一个小婊子？他怒气横生，抽出手指实打实地扇艾迪的屁股，艾迪的穴口可怜地翕动起来。他没想到第一次想管教养子，居然是在给他做前戏的时候。他又把手指探入，艾迪的穴服帖地吮吸着他，湿润了他的指根。父亲的语气比巴掌放软了些：“别那么骚。”

“爸爸，可你插得我很舒服。”别人扇我一边脸，就把另一边送上去扇。他诚实地陈述。

艾迪满嘴酒气糊来，又一次垮上他，开始骑。他把头发别到耳后，眯着眼睛，仰起头，摇动得整张床吱吱响。他的屁股里居然真的插入了养父的性器，无视他、恐吓他的养父，爱过他、欺骗他的养父。他发现他也惊人地了解他，他不说话时和林小姐最相像。他的肠道和养父的性器也十分契合，他完全没有奉献精神地只顾着摩擦自己的敏感点，父亲居然受用地发出被茶水烫到的哼声，粗粝的大手揉捏起他的屁股，头顶在他脖颈处摩擦，亲吻他的胸口、吮吸他的乳头。这样他的手正揽在父亲的脖子上，父亲硬锹锹的胡茬摩擦他大臂的内里，就像在去乐团排练的大巴上，零零靠在他的肩膀上睡着，一阵颠簸，他就这样发现零零长了胡子。那时他还穿紧身衣裤，喜欢浅色花纹，打扮得像个小女孩。他怀着小心思给零零的琴调音，那小子像个呆瓜一样，手里玩着姓名吊牌，目不转睛地盯着他旋转调音轴的手指。

在那之后，他又怎么没病态地渴望过父亲呢？他希望他摸一摸、抱一抱他，真心为他做些什么。父亲离家后一个月他拆掉他房间的床单，把庞大的布料扔进洗衣篓，洗衣篓翻了。他蹲在地上，试图多此一举地抓起单子往里塞，父亲残余的气息在翻搅中漫出，最终他坐在团成一团的丝质被单里，脚趾蹬着单子的边界，骑在枕头上自慰了一次。他射了好多，以至于洗完仍能闻到精液味，于是他到超市买下味道近乎刺鼻的薰衣草洗衣液，掩盖那些高潮。

他们都默契地不再说话，杨博尧把艾迪的腿分开卡在墙角，手擒在半空，从后面干他。从刚刚指交教父职觉醒后，他开始感到道德的谴责。他捏着艾迪小小的那张照片打过飞机，射在上面，像纸没封好，跑出几个瘪瘪的气泡。他拿照片给林小姐看，她还摸着艾迪的小脸责备他：“要常夹在相簿里啊！”艾迪在车上向他祈求买冰淇淋，他递给他几张毛票，让他一个人穿马路去买。他在门店前看不到菜单，还要踮脚。拿着一个完整的冰淇淋跑回来，他问：“爸爸，你要先吃一口吗？”艾迪变声比别人晚，尖利的童声划过他的耳膜，同时眼前艾迪低沉的喘息不停地翻涌，他的背很长，屁股顶在他的性器上吞吐，穴口殷红被插出一圈白沫。

杨博尧承认了他的罪。他把艾迪扳倒在床，在他腰下垫枕头，掰开他的膝盖，让他的脚踝架在他的肩头。在传教士体位中他们获得高潮，杨博尧小声而重复地在艾迪耳边念：“我很抱歉，艾迪，我很抱歉，对一切。”

艾迪搂着他的脖子，不知道是否已经喝昏过去，双眼静静地盯着他，好像轮到他夜盲一样。他躺在那，年轻漂亮，像个随晃动眼皮眨动的老式娃娃。他抱着杨博尧坐起来，压倒，像玩不倒翁，他比较疲倦，耳边只有蟋蟀喳喳的声音。他把来到这栋房子最初的判断经过更改说了出来：“你是个好人，杨，你虽然是个混蛋，但是个好人。”

杨博尧从新加坡到澳大利亚，是第一次坐飞机，“沙漠、袋鼠、树袋熊，不该存在的东西，我要到那去打发我的生命。”经济舱上他扫去长久在新加坡湿热的烦郁，和身边的老人回话。那时他还很年轻，在东南亚做服贸批发，层层累累的货架里漫出化学染料的味道，他对塑料袋分装的声音不能忍受。所有说教、辛苦和平凡，沤烂在他晾在阳台，前端折痕深深的皮鞋里，“我不信那些了，我只相信一个好天气。”

艾迪就是以那时他那副崭新的表情环抱着他，没有一丝狎昵的氛围，平静地索要回杨博尧亏欠他的东西。杨博尧的心里泛起那个清晨想要亲吻一个年轻母亲的柔情，他亲吻眼前这个极为相似的脸蛋，在心里念：早安。然后他为艾迪亲吻，在他耳边说：“晚安。”

艾迪睡死过去。

窗外没有路灯，对面的房子突然打开了灯，枕在枕头上向外望，浑圆的灯泡像一个拉低的月亮。不一会灯又熄灭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 口述贴脸参考：  
> 林小姐，零零，杨大哥：拜年红包视频  
> 投行渣男布莱特邦：brett早期照片  
> 布莱特出轨的slut：eddy扮的声乐巨星  
> 孤儿院艾迪：童年演奏eddy  
> 孤儿院艾迪好友sos：brett扮的拉摩斯电码被干预的受虐幼童。kachikawawa，viola king的名讳  
> 埃尔加医生：eddy扮的心理医生  
> 辍学打工艾迪：乐器店eddy  
> 网络卖批艾迪：每个人的女神，Edwina💕  
> 神父裴：influencer的被打扰的朋友，qso四分钟采访，对不起
> 
> 快乐融梗，强拉因果。希望批发衣服的两个宝宝灵感无限持续营业gay vibe！感谢二哥和老板们浪费时间阅读此物，您可以随意留下kudo和评论！


End file.
